


Clear Sky

by StupidPoetry



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidPoetry/pseuds/StupidPoetry
Summary: she’d vowed not to let anyone take her freedom again,not to be put in chains while she was alive,not to be taken away from the sky, from her god,but it was such a clear night that He couldn’t hear her scream.





	Clear Sky

she’d vowed not to let anyone take her freedom again,  
not to be put in chains while she was alive,  
not to be taken away from the sky, from her god,  
but it was such a clear night that He couldn’t hear her scream.  
with her mouth full of blood and grass, and dirt,  
her neck bleeding and muscles screaming for mercy,  
she snarls and kicks, and twists while she can,  
until her arms are locked in cold metal and her legs feel broken.  
her spirit doesn’t.   
she tries to spit in the monster’s face  
and chokes on her hate, but it doesn’t stop her from trying   
again and again.  
she is thrown in a cage like a beast would be,  
and it feels like a grave, small and airless, and dark.  
she slumps against the wall of the cage  
and lets her friends rest against her weight.  
she closes her eyes  
and prays to hear thunder.


End file.
